Her Secret
by PeachyLana
Summary: A story I found that I forgot I started years ago. It's a twisted story of Vegeta and a certain blue haired girl.


Don't own the characters…wish I did.

Her Secret

It was a rare occurrence in the Brief's household to have all four members present at dinner, with Trunks out on business trips so often and Bra just out with friends so it was a special night for Bulma.

She smiled at the lavish display of food upon the giant table for eight which barely fed all four of them. But she made the whole meal herself tonight, no chefs or any extra help, save two emergency calls to Chichi for some issues.

"Looks great, Kaasan," Trunks said eyeing the meal and taking a seat beside his sister.

She crossed her arms proudly, but her blue eyes narrowed at the empty chair. "Where's Vegeta?"

"Right here," his deep voice behind her made her jump, as he passed her to the table. His face in a scowl he was not in the best of moods to be forced to stop his training so they could all eat together, and ruin his meal with mindless chatter.

The soft stare of his daughter caused him to eye her back, and she innocently smiled at him. Her long blue hair was pulled up behind her in loose bun. She seemed to be quieter than usual, which was a pleasant surprise. Usually, she would be talking nonstop and to anything that moved. His eyes now moved to the large table with numerous plates of food.

"You cooked his?" Vegeta asked Bulma, suspiciously poking one of the large pieces of meat. "Do you remember what happened last time?"

Bulma's cheeks flushed with anger and embarrassment. "That was years ago! And as I recall everyone recovered just fine" She jabbed her fork into her food and took a large bite.

As if on cue all the Saiyan-jins rushed the food at full force. Vegeta never ate with his family so he was surprised to see Bra eagerly put away food on par with her brother. It was a shame, the Bulma lookalike showed one minor Saiyan-jin characteristic. It unnerved him that someone with such potential could be so compliant wasting it. She was exactly what he hated most in humans, clueless, and completely happy that way. If she would even show the slightest interest in being trained or learning from her mother about machines it would be enough for him, but she showed no interest in anything but shopping and disappearing for hours at a time until she was supposed to be home. Maybe it was something about being the second child, Goten was the brightest kid either.

Bra paused her eating, her eyes slowly moving up from her plate to Vegeta's eyes obviously knowing she was being watched. Vegeta was taken aback, first of all by staring all that time, and second by being locked in some sort of game of who would look away first.

"Oh I forgot the wine," Bulma's voice gave him a chance to turn himself back to focusing on eating.

"I'll get it," Bra said already on her feet.

"Oh, thanks." Bulma was slightly surprised, Bra wasn't usually so considerate. In fact, she was likely to throw a fit when asked to do anything. The older desperately wished it was that her daughter was finally maturing.

"Bra, you going out tonight?" Trunks shouted in between bites of food, earning a jab in the ribs from his mother.

"I taught you better manners than that."

Bra entered through the doorway with two large glasses of red wine, one she placed in front of her mother. She silently set the second glass next to Vegeta's plate before taking her seat again. Bulma gave her child a confused look.

Bra responded before her mother could get the question out. "I thought it would be nice to get Papa a glass. This vineyard is supposed to be the best this year."

Trunks shook his head at his clueless sister. Their father didn't drink, hell; he didn't do anything that could affect his training or body performance in any way.

Vegeta eyed the glass at a loss. Way back under Freezer he could drink them all under the table. He only swore off imbibing until after his fight with Kakarotto on Earth. He had to focus on training foremost, but it wasn't like the alcohol on Earth had an effect on him anyway.

Bulma was shocked as he brought the glass to his lips and drank. How was it that Bra managed to get him to do that?

The young princess smiled to herself as he drank, hiding it behind a piece of bread.

"So Bra, you going out tonight, again?" Her brother asked.

"I've got some special plans tonight," she smiled as she poked her food.

"Oh Trunks, don't forget we've got to get the presentation finished for the meeting tomorrow," his mother reminded.

He sighed, "Yeah I know. It's going to be a late night for us." Trunks whipped his head back to his sister.

"Special plans like a date?"

Bra pointed her nose upwards in disgust, "A date? This is much better than a date." Her eyes quickly stole a glance at her father's glass, which was mostly empty.

Vegeta panted in the gravity room as sweat rolled off his face. His dark eyes looked to the monitor. It was only 600Gs, it shouldn't be so hard. His frustration slowly melted away as his vision blurred, and he staggered toward the control panel, turning off the machine. His vision tunneled as the all too familiar sensation of passing out washed over him, causing him to collapse on the floor.

The door to the gravity room slowly opened, and the seventeen year old strode inside walking slowly around Vegeta's unconscious body.

Well, what do you think? Should I continue? I found this little beginning I wrote over 2 years ago. If you guys like where it's headed and want to continue or give some ideas for it let me know.


End file.
